Conventionally, a fishing reel having a mounting leg is mounted on a fishing rod by use of a fishing reel fixture comprising a base cylinder fitted onto the fishing rod, a fixed holder fixed to one lengthwise end of the rod, a movable pusher movably supported to the base cylinder, and a threaded ring screwable therewith, with the base cylinder being fixed to the fishing rod, the mounting leg of the reel being positioned between the fixed holder and the movable pusher, and the threaded ring being screwably tightened to the base cylinder, thereby mounting the fishing reel to the fishing rod.
The base cylinder, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication Gazette No. Sho 51-54556, is formed of synthetic resin or a metallic pipe.
In addition, a base cylinder injection-molded with synthetic resin mixed with, for example, glass fiber chips has been proposed.
The base cylinder having a inner diameter coincident with an outer diameter of the base cylinder mounting portion of the fishing rod is previously formed separately from the fishing rod and fitted thereon and fixed with an adhesive. Particularly, when a fish is hooked such that a large bending load is applied to the fishing rod, the base cylinder formed of synthetic resin or a composite material is subjected to a large bending load, i.e., a collapsing pressure, thereby creating problems in that the base cylinder is easily broken and also in that the screw thread thereby has low strength so as to be easily broken.